Locked In
Locked In is the fifth episode of Season One, and was written by TotallyWitchy. SummaryCategory:FatedCategory:Episode WHEN MAGIC BACKFIRES, EVERYONE PAYS'' --'' After a magic school student casts a spell to keep her boyfriend in magic school, it backfires and causes everyone to be trapped in the school. And with the Fated Ones, their parents, and every magical being trapped inside, no one is outside to stop Evil from taking over. It's a race against time to break the spell and get out of the school before Demons take over everything. Transcript Locked In/Transcript Locked In/Deleted Scenes -- C''oming Soon!'' Magical Notes Beings * Dwarfs; Magical Fairy Tale beings that appear in the story of Snow White * Elves; Good magical beings that live in the Enchanted Forest with other magical beings * Ogre; Large good magical beings that are known for the bad smell and heightened strength. * Fairies; Magical beings that live in a realm parallel to the mortal realm, known as the Magical Realms or the Enchanted Kingdom. * Nymphs; also known as Wood or Garden Nymphs, are good magical beings that frolic throughout the forests in the company of a Satyr, protect nature and the eternal spring, and enhance nature. * Leprechauns; magical beings that are small in stature. They are known to grant luck to the world and live in their own realm known as the Green Meadow. * Demons; a race of magical beings motivated by Evil. They seek out to kill innocents and the forces of Good. Powers and Abilities * Orbing : Kathrine, Sabrina, Melinda (failed the first time), an unknown Elder, Wyatt * Force Field : Leah Adams (via the spell she cast and created) * Healing : 'Wyatt * 'Shimmering : Demons, Marcus, Luesent (combined with Flaming) * Flaming: Luesent (combined with Shimmering) * Energy Balls: Many Unknown low-level demons * Molecular Immobilization: Parker * Telekinesis: Prue, Melinda, Chris, Wyat * Crushing: Chris * Telekinetic Orbing: Sabrina * Beaming : Prue, Parker, Paris * Molecular Acceleration: Sabrina * Projection: Wyatt * Fire Throwing: Luesent * Fireballs: Luesent Spells and Rituals *Boyfriend Stay Spell; a spell cast by Leah Adams to keep her boyfriend in Magic School, which promptly backfires and traps everyone inside. *To Remove a Barrier; a spell created as cast by the Paris Halliwell and the Power of Eight to undo Leah Adams' spell. - Advanced Spell. Artifacts * Warren Book of Shadows * Shillelagh; a Leprechaun's magical source. Parker almost broke this object along with Patrick. Locations * Halliwell Manor; * [[Mitchell Manor|'Mitchell Manor']];' * 'Magic School; a magic school that is used to teach magical beings about good magic. Notes & Trivia * There will be an important meeting held at Magic School, that requires every good magical being to be there. * A magic school student will cast a spell and accidentally trap everyone inside. * There will be many fight scenes. * This is the first appearance of many magical creatures. * Melinda's secret will be put in jeopardy, and revealed to one person only. ** The person who discovers her secret is her adoptive cousin Junior. * The Twice-Blessed Children will use their combined power in this episode. * Wyatt uses his Projection power for the first time in Fated. He used to amplify the blast from a vanquish to take out more demons. * An invincibility spell will be cast. * Sabrina will still be reeling from what happened in the previous episode, and she will be sporting a new look. ** She feels guilty for the death of Carrie, because she chose to save her twin over Carrie, and allowed an innocent to die. And this is the opposite of what their parents taught them to do. * There is an open investigation going on for someone's death. Because of this, that someone has not been laid to rest yet. * This is the first appearance of the Magic School * The active power of Sabrina is unbound in this episode. ** However, we still don't know if the power of her twin sister, Kathrine is unbound, but it can be assumed that her active powers are still bound. * The Elders appears the first time since the pilot. The head Cupids also re-appear since Must Be The Heart. * Paris and Henry Mitchell Junior share a romantically charged scene for the first time. Pictures Promotional locked_in_creatures.jpg|Magical Beings Melinda 1x05.png|Melinda Halliwell Prue_1x05.jpg|Prue Halliwell 1x05 episode picture.jpg|Parker Halliwell Paris_1x04.jpg|Paris Halliwell|link=Paris Halliwell|linktext=Paris Halliwell wyatt_locked in.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell Kathrine 1x05.png|Kathrine Mitchell Sabrina_1x05.jpg|Sabrina Mitchell Laurel_1x05.jpg|Laurel Raven Leah Adams.jpg|Leah Adams Screencaps Melinda 1x05.png|Melinda watching Luesent Paris 1x04.jpg|Paris Halliwell Kathrine 1x05.png|Kat listening to Leah Prue 1x05.jpg|Prue arguing with Paris/Parker|link=Prue and Paris|linktext=Prue and Paris' Relationship Page 1x05 Sabrina Paris Hug.jpg|Paris and Sabrina Hugging Cast Main Cast Supportive Cast Recurring Cast Guest Starring * Maia Mitchell as Leah Adams * Dove Cameron as Sam * Kerry Washington as Miss. Opalhimer * Sarah Grey as Molly Quotes * [[Kathrine Mitchell|'Kathrine']] to [[Sabrina Mitchell|'Sabrina']]:' You don't have to come if you don't want to, Sab. ** [[Sabrina Mitchell|'Sabrina]]:' I know. But I want to. ** 'Kathrine: Sab... No one expects you to go. The Elders will understand if you aren't there. ** Sabrina: (sighs annoyed) Kathrine, please. Its been a few weeks, and I'm ready to go. I need to get out of this house, see the world again. I need to do this. (sighs) Besides, what's the worse that can happen at Magic School? It's the safest place in the world. ** Kathrine: (sternly) Alright, alright. But I'm not letting you out of my sight, alright? ** Sabrina: (chuckles) Alright. * Prue to Leah: '''(angrily) I can't believe you would do something so stupid! Everyone is in here. Everyone! Congrats, you just gave demons a way to take over the mortal world, and the Manor with no one in their way. When everything goes down, this is on you! * '''Kathrine '''to Parker: This is me thinking! And Molting! * '''Melinda '''to Wyatt: I think I have a plan, but it's going to take Magic. And a lot of it. ** 'Wyatt: '''Good thing we're surrounded by it then. ** 'Melinda: '''Not just magic, but a lot of brave people willing to put their lives on the line to protect this place. Wyatt, this plan isn't going to guarantee that everyone is going to get out of here alive and intact. * '''Unknown '''to Melinda': Melinda... What's going on? The truth this time. Music *Been a Long Day - Rosi Golan (plays during; Unknown Scene) * The Silent Comedy -- Bartholomew (plays during; Fight scene #1) Other '''On the events at Magic School' * "The events at Magic School will definetly carry through the show for at least the next two episodes. It was a huge fight and things definetly changed during it. Readers still don't know why the meeting was called, and that question will be floating around for a little bit before it is answered." On Carrie/Sabrina's Choice and Actions: * "We saw Sabrina make this heartbreaking decision to save her sister over her best friend. What I found interesting as that most people enter a stage of denial after a traumatic incident, where they over exert a certain emotion. With Sabrina, I chose to have her be overly cheerful. But throughout the episode we see her start to actually feel the death again. As for what happens next, I think it's a very sad yet important story ark for the character." * "I think most viewers aren't aware of how many people this character impacted. Throughout this episode, we see that. We see Sabrina and Parker grieving in very different yet similar ways. However, into the next episode, Don't Mess With Magic, we see that more. Especially in the Mitchell Family and Parker." On Paris and Junior's Scene and Relationship * "Paris and Junior... Junior and Paris... Such an interesting duo. I can't say much, but I can say that they are tied to each other's storyline in an intersting and unique way." Category:Season One Category:Fated Category:Episode